The present invention relates generally to radio pagers, and more specifically to a reduction of the effect of intermodulation products for radio pagers located in areas where signals from different paging systems coexist.
In service areas that are covered by radio paging systems of different telecommunications operating entities, there is a high likelihood of mutual interference in bordering areas. Due to inherent nonlinear characteristics of radio pagers, intermodulation products are produced by pagers located in such areas. In a worst case the desired signal is suppressed by the intermodulation products, particularly by the third order intermodulation product which accounts for a substantial proportion of the total IM products.